Smog City
'Smog City '''is the fifth stage of Spark the Electric Jester. Landscape Smog City is a large metropolis. A lot of it is built in a brownish-grey tone, with a lot of graffiti and fans. There are some walls that are colored red as well. There's also a tiny bit of construction going on, alongside some shrubbery and lampposts. Smog City's buildings are so high, they peak above the eponymous smog of the city. Due to its nature, the city traps clouds inside it. https://i.imgur.com/dimtbHa.png Level Architecture The stage is built around going fast, with the start of the level encourages you to "Get Dashy" to break down teal obstacles by dashing in front of a blue ray of light. These also provide you with a speed boost to clear enemies. Occasionally, you'll get warnings to NOT "Get Dashy", as doing so will make you run into an obstacle or enemy. Spikes are introduced in this level, alongside Spikeballs. Also, be wary of any Spinning Fans that face the screen, as they'll damage you. Ones that are pointing up, however, will propel you upwards without damaging you. During the end of the Smog City section, a construction vehicle will chase you, destroying terrain until you get to a certain point of the level. You'll then be tasked with fighting Spiber. Once it's defeated, you can move on. Smog Downtown primarily focuses on the same gimmicks but adds in a few new twists, such as bumpers that work the same as the rays of light (albeit being solid), as well as Radys now going after you, both on foot and on bikes. Once finished with this section, Spark meets Romalo and Tropos. Romalo converses with Spark, then leaves. Spark voices his displeasure at Romalo and Tropos agrees, before saying he's going to fight Spark to the death. However, Tropos is beaten, and you hit the Level Clear Sign, moving onto the next level when you get into the elevator afterwards. Fark's Story Differences Fark's changes are small, but they're there. First of all, the enemy layouts have once again been tampered with to make them more difficult. Secondly, Yellow Wheelers now appear in this stage, so be cautious. Lastly, the Romalo cutscene at the end is changed to a cutscene where Fark talks with a replica of Romalo, who then sics a replica of Tropos on him. Trivia *The stage wasn't meant to be a stage at first, instead being a cutscene. The cutscene showed Formies getting their GPAs repaired. This was removed for unknown reasons and then changed into a full stage. *Various road signs in the stage reference previous stages from Lake's Sonic fangames for their locations. ** ''Sunset Star Street references Sunset Star Zone from Sonic: Before the Sequel. ** Metro Madness Park references Metro Madness Zone from Sonic: Before the Sequel. ** Power Park references Power Park Zone from Sonic Chrono Adventure. ** Titanic Tower references Titanic Tower Zone from Sonic: Before the Sequel. This could double as foreshadowing for Titanic Tower's inclusion in Spark the Electric Jester 2. References Category:Locations Category:Stages